


Work In Progress

by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Other, crossposted to tumblr/dA/ff.net, this is family and not in any way shape or form shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts
Summary: The boy had been told practice makes perfect, and he’d been doing just that. So why, he wondered, why he wasn’t landing each bone on its mark perfectly…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written nearly a year ago. It was inspired by child skeleton bros, and magic au's. Also, first Undertale fic, so characterization isn't going to be great.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this ficlet. The characters and game are copyright to Toby Fox.

_The young skeleton frowned as he failed once again to properly strike the practice target with his magic. Papyrus had been at it for a while now and being too tired to continue for the day, his small shoulders slumped while his gaze drifted to the ground. The boy had been told practice makes perfect, and he’d been doing just that. So why, he wondered, why he wasn’t landing each bone on its mark perfectly…_

_A surprise hand gently landed on his head, causing him to look up suddenly- saddened expression and all. Papyrus was met with the sight of his brother, giving him one of his laid back smiles that held a bit of pride in it. “You did much better today, Pap. At this rate, you’ll have it perfected in no time.”_

_The words forced a small yet hopeful smile on the skeletons face, strengthening faded optimism and pushing forth a little more confidence in the boy. After all, Sans was already much better with his attacks than Papyrus himself was with his own, and Sans might have known more puns than the child thought had existed, could be messy(and a lazy bones to boot) but Sans had always been honest with him. Leaving the practice area for the day, his smile and excitement grew as he chatted with his brother._

_After all, Sans would never lie to him._


End file.
